


the (not so) caped crusader

by werewolfovensbystiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, mention of pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfovensbystiles/pseuds/werewolfovensbystiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where derek is terrified of fire (for obvious reasons) and he has to rescue stiles from his second burning house</p>
            </blockquote>





	the (not so) caped crusader

**Author's Note:**

> I have been really into super heroes lately so what better way to incorporate that then to have Derek save Stiles (also i apologize for any spelling errors or grammar problems, it was very very un-beta'd)

For the second time in Derek Hale’s life, he was terrified.

All he could smell was the familiar scent of smoke and burning and it was suffocating him, diluting his senses only to where he could hear the faint sound of a thumping heartbeat in a nearby room, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly who it was that was in the burning house with him.

He recalculated quickly, trying to remember if he had missed a pack member in counting who had all gone to the beach for the day.

There was muffled coughing, and even though Derek was trapped between a chunk of burning wood and a small wall of fire, he jumped over the piece of wood, his alpha instincts out weighing the small bit of panic rising in his chest of the thought of facing the same fate of the other Hale's.

Pushing open the door, he saw a body huddled in the corner. breathing in the persons scent, his thoughts turned frantic.

_Stiles._

The young boy had come back to Derek's to keep the alpha company (Derek seriously hated beaches, so he opted out of the fun pack trip), but had fallen asleep in the corner and hadn't realized he had come back at the shittiest time possible.

Derek rushed towards the teen and scooped him in his arms. Upon realizing he was unconscious, Derek held him tighter against his chest, his mind working overdrive on how the hell he was going to get the two of them out.

The only thing that he could think of was jumping through the window which would merely scratch the two of them up a bit. He considered just running through the now burning door frame, but took that plan back when the entire frame of the door came tumbling down, the flames engulfing the crackling timber.

Without a second thought, Derek jumped through the glass window, baring his teeth at the pieces of glass he'd have to remove from his skin in the morning. He landed on the grass with a soft thud, and rolled away farther from the house, so he could make sure Stiles was safe (he always had to remember Stiles was more fragile than the rest of him, he _was_ human after all). He laid Stiles on the grass, took off his black leather jacket, and draped it over the unconscious boy.

Taking out his phone, he dialed the sheriff, while trying to ignore the trembling of his legs as his eyes subconsciously drifted to watch the second house he'd lived in burn to the ground.

“Hello?”

“I’d like to report a house fire…”

As Derek told the sheriff what had happened (while being careful to distort his voice a little) Stiles had woken up. He realized what had just happened was not a dream, it was real. He tried to sit up, but failed when pain blossomed in his side. Instead, he opted for turning his head to the side so he could see who saved him (although he already knew, he'd always know when it came to Derek saving him).

Stiles had a sudden thought - more like daydream - about what it would have been like to save Derek instead of the other way around, and how Derek would kiss him and then they'd go back to Stiles’ house for some very wonderful- Stiles had to abruptly cut off that thought before he got a boner  ~~or thought about the times he spent jacking off to thoughts of Derek~~. This was not the time to get a boner for christsakes!

Through squinted eyes, he watched Derek pace and was disappointed when the older man left him lying next to the house. Derek didn't even look behind him as he ran into the woods.  

Stiles felt…sad, even as his dad rushed him to the hospital, demanding to know how the  _hell_   he gotten himself there and if he knew who had phoned him, but he didn’t feel sad because Derek left. No, he felt sad because the alpha had gone through the same thing years ago, but…this time was different because...this time everyone survived.

***

He didn't see Derek for another two weeks. 

No one knew where their alpha was, which left the pack somewhat hurt that he got up and left, so Stiles had gotten Scott to look after the pack while he searched for Derek (because of course he had to do everything himself).

Stiles, of course, knew where Derek was. He also knew he needed space, and lots of it, but he needed to make sure Derek was okay first. 

"Um Derek?" he called out into the empty hale house. Yes, the very house that had been (partly) burned years ago. 

A low whine answered his call. 

Derek had never whined before. Ever. 

Stiles also had never moved that quick in his life before. Ever. 

He came face to face with Derek, who was leaning against the wall his head hanging low (if it was any other situation Stiles would have probably broke out singing that children's song ‘do your ears hang low’, but he didn't because…well, because Derek needed him).  

"You idiotic fool!" Stiles merely blinked at Derek when the older wolf yelled and pushed him against the wall. Derek fisted the top of Stiles’ shirt and lifted him, so his back was pressed against the wall. 

"Derek wha-"

"Why," slam "Would," slam "You," slam "Put" slam "Yourself," slam "In," slam "Danger?"

"Okay first of all, what’s with all the slamming between you and I?" His cheeks burned red at the realization of what he had just said. "I-I mean uh, I went to go keep you company so actually, this is your fault for not coming to the beach with  _your_  pack.”

Derek's shoulders sagged, but his grip on Stiles grew tighter.

Then something crazy happened.

Derek smiled at Stiles and then pressed his lips to Stiles’.

He pulled away after a few seconds, and both boys felt giddy.

Stiles was slightly confused at the change of emotions, but he was glad Derek was okay.

Lets just say, the better part of Stiles’ daydream came true that night. 


End file.
